


Na nový začátek

by Killer_Space_Queen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Space_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Space_Queen
Summary: Tahle kratičká povídka vznikla po sázce s kamarádkou. Ona říkala, že na její zadaná slova určitě povídku nezvládnu napsat, já byla přesvědčená, že to dám. Zadaná slova byla sklenka, loď, rakev, ledovec, domov.Když jsem si ta slova přečetla poprvé, hned mě napadlo, o kom ta povídka bude. Leonard McCoy.Výsledek posuďte sami.





	Na nový začátek

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle kratičká povídka vznikla po sázce s kamarádkou. Ona říkala, že na její zadaná slova určitě povídku nezvládnu napsat, já byla přesvědčená, že to dám. Zadaná slova byla sklenka, loď, rakev, ledovec, domov.  
> Když jsem si ta slova přečetla poprvé, hned mě napadlo, o kom ta povídka bude. Leonard McCoy.
> 
> Výsledek posuďte sami.

Zbrusu nová USS Enterprise-A před několika dny opustila hvězdnou základnu Yorktown a vydala se na svou první cestu. Aby se zbylí členové původní posádky lépe seznámili s nově příchozími, byla šestý večer uspořádána oslava. Jim, Spock, Uhura, Čechov, Sulu, Scotty, Kostra a Keenser se shromáždili okolo jednoho ze stolků ve společenské místnosti, kde se oslava konala, a pozvedli  **sklenky** s rozličnými nápoji.

"Tak na co?" zeptal se s šibalským úsměvem na tváři Jim.

"Na dobrý zrak a bujnou kštici", navrhl McCoy. Ostatní se na něj překvapeně podívali. Jediný Kirk se lehce usmál.

"Už zase, Kostro?" pozvedl obočí. McCoy jen s pobaveným úšklebkem pokrčil rameny.

"Co třeba na nový začátek?" ozvala se Nyota.

Ostatní jen souhlasně přikývli a tentokrát už zcela vážně unisono pronesli: "Na nový začátek!"

Po slavnostním přípitku se všichni rozešli po svých. Spock a Uhura se odebrali na taneční parket, Scotty a Keenser se připojili k hloučku nových posil do inženýrského týmu, Jim se zapojil do konverzace s novými členy velitelské divize a Sulu s Čechovem se dali do řeči s dámami z ošetřovny. Jediný McCoy zůstal stát u stolku. Ne že by se s ostatními nechtěl poznat, ale zarazily ho vlastní myšlenky.

Před lety, když byl přidělen na původní Enterprise jako lékař, neměl z toho dobrý pocit. Stále se obával, že se ta  **loď** stane jeho vesmírnou  **rakví**. Obával se, že Enterprise a její posádka skončí podobně jako Titanic a jeho pasažéři po nárazu do  **ledovce**. Jeho obavy se bohužel vyplnily tehdy nad Altamid. Enterprise byla potopena a velká část posádky s ní. Až tehdy, když viděl Enterprise neschopnou pohybu pod útokem Krallova hejna, si uvědomil, jak moc pro něj to vesmírné plavidlo znamená. A jak moc pro něj znamenají ti lidé v jeho útrobách. Teprve tehdy mu došlo, že se vesmír a Enterprise staly jeho  **domovem** a posádka jeho rodinou. A nejpřekvapivější pro něj samotného bylo, když si uvědomil, že by tenhle život za nic na světě nevyměnil.

Na tohle se musel Leonard ještě jednou napít. Naplnil sklenici saurijskou brandy a vypil ji na jediný nádech. Pak sklenku odložil na stolek a vykročil za Jimem a novými členy své rodiny.


End file.
